empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Anticytherian Circle/2017
The Trumping Savage God of Apollo welcomes you to the second tourney of the Anticytherian Circle! As a standard tournament in itself but with hidden twists which are not inspired from other games, this event will open the door to imaginative innovation! In this tournament for the year 2016, your character must face off against not only others' characters, but also boss characters- mainly members of the Empyrdom- by Aethervallum himself so that they may rise up to the top and claim the title of a champion. This tournament will be held on both Wikia and Discord. All promised events will be available during this event. The Enigma Keep is a joint tournament in which willing participants of the main tournament can participate in order to make their way to fight one of the members of the Empyrdom in perfectly well condition. To join, one must be WILLING and must be a participant of the main tournament. You have to fight until you are duked against a character from the Kismetic Sphere lineup, thus you cannot retreat from ALL challenges in the Enigma Keep. However, you can still take breaks after each match within a limited time. Introduction The tournament is held in verious locations around the medieval-futuristic planet of Archonos, the homeland of the Empyrdom. To start, you are brought here by an eidos disc from your homeworld (most likely Mobius; the Empyrdom has a joint colony there in Genesis City, Downunda, the main territory of their ally The Jkirk Federations). Upon your arrival, you start to realize that you can see outer space around you and you are literally floating on top on it, with a massive planetary fortress called the Anticytheris Receptacle. Before you is the Anticytherian Dome, where all contestants are meant to go to for registration. Benefits include medical compensation- you will experience little to no injury during the tournament because you and your opponent are subject in an astral field which transfers all physical damage to your stamina, thanks to Imperial astral magitech. Instead of taking serious hits to your body and bleed all over the arena, the degree of damage will be dealt to you as loss of stamina. Simply put, you just feel numb or lose consciousness after the match and find yourself in the medical bay in order to restore your stamina. Another benefit is food- you get to be invited to a buffet for character interaction before the start of the overall matches. Other benefits include a place to practice your skills before the match or a place to meditate in order to keep you in your optimal performance, bonus rewards after surviving or winning boss battles, and a chance to be a member of the Imperial seniority from another world or dimension! Participating Users *User:Classicspace101 *User:Enervar *User:Saren the Dark Lynx *User:DeathstroketheHedgehog *User:Joshua the Hedgehog *User:Trisell Chronos Spectating Users Moderators *User:Aethervallum (GM) Character Rosters Solos Spiel (1v1) #Issac the Lost (User:Classicspace101) #Verdane the Praying Mantis (User:Saren the Dark Lynx) #Joshua Sentrium Burns (User:Joshua the Hedgehog) #Rynk Hellborn (User:Trisell Chronos) #Roselyn the Wolf (User:DeathstroketheHedgehog) # # # Duos Spiel (2v2) #Boltstryke the Hedgehog and Sorrow the Hedgehog (User:Enervar) #Mars the Dire Wolf and Twix the Honshū Wolf (User:Saren the Dark Lynx) #Szorra the Cat and Alyssa the Flying Squirrel (User:DeathstroketheHedgehog) #Joshua Sentrium Burns and Adex Zarvok Burns (User:Joshua the Hedgehog) Bosses The bosses are fought in random occasions and in random selection from the Enigma Keep Lineup, limited until Nightmare only. Enigma Keep Lineup Note: There are five lineups ranging from their difficulty. There will be short descriptions regarding their basic and famous abilities but this should not be taken for metagaming. We are watching you! >;P Average #Aeretherian-class ##Stormlift trajector ##Aether secutor ##Silent lancer ##Battle grail ##Temporal specter ##Auneron invoker #Pureblood-class ##Anticytherian initiate ##Elemental seer ##Cluster dancer ##Laconic breaker ##Quicksilver duelist ##Khort paladin ##Gradival lancer #Variate-class ##Dragarkian warrior ##Thalassan conscript #Cavalry-class ##Scelirian mount Difficult *Aeretherius XVII/Seventeen - The scout member of the elite assault envoy Swords of Salem. He wields two aether blades instead of one from the standard aether secutors. *Hydrargus Aermea - The marksman member of Swords of Salem. His accuracy is top-notch among his fellow troopers. Sporting a temperatus arm which shoots automatic streams of plasma (switching from superheated to supercooled), this man is mostly lethal from afar. *Borias Cynnaveum - The demolition member of Swords of Salem. His Dragarkian abilities makes him dangerous up close as his durability and his ax-wielding is held in high regard. His dragon bombs makes it harder to fight him in a small area. *Salem Misthophorius - The close combatant and leader of the Swords of Salem. His expert skill in wielding lances is almost on par with the Archon Emperor's Caustellonic polearm martial arts. He also wields a pistol made by the Jkirk Federations to increase his range. *Reius Draganea *Quicksilver duelist Nightmare *Severina Zephyrius - The second princess of Altiventus. Wielding a spear named Avia, she is a skilled spearwoman along with Ancient Wind Magic and Tachyon Magic. She is basically a feminine Aelianos Zephyrius. *Alice Argentum - A renowned magitech engineer from the Argentum family. She mostly uses her drones to attack but is a master of lightning magic. *Flarius Dragarkania - The current ruler of Sector Dragarkia. His prodigious skill in close combat and fire magic potential earned him his current authority from his predecessor. *Cordelia Eurius - The twin sister of the current Altiventian queen. More proficient in ice magic than her sister and shares the alias "Platinum Heart" with her. *Aeretherius XII - The chief aether secutor of the Empyrdom. A prodigy of the aether blade arts. *Chrysanthine Regelkindle - A known blacksmith from the village of Crystherum in southeast Feronia. She crafted the Lys, the Golden Spear of Ecliptic Moonlight, which is now being wielded by Joshua Zephyrius. Her fire power is almost as strong as Ancient Fire Magic. *Astrapea Salamandra - The second princess of Feronia. Her firepower is almost strong as his older brother Louisius Salamandra. *Aleva - A Sophologian serving under the Bet Sect. Able to use photon magitech and dark matter to fight, she is made unique due to a risky function in her systems that temporarily boosts her battle parameters and enables her to cast certain spells. Herculean (First Kismetic Sphere) *The Ruinous Tempest - Aelianos, the second Archonic King of Altiventus. Widely known for his peerless speed, perception, and swordsmanship which is proven most lethal in the material realm. His Ancient Wind Magic can create utter destruction in a single spell—earth elementals should take more care! *The Abyssal Ocean - Caradeus, the second Archonic King of Benthos. His strength and power makes him unique from his fellow kings. His Ancient Water Magic can harness the utmost powers of the deep—fire elementals, beware! *The Cataclysmic Earth - Erdion, the second Archonic King of Terallia. His colossal durability is his greatest asset. Coordinating complex gravity manipulation and Ancient Earth Magic, he moves the earth in his whim—water elementals need extra caution! *The Flame of Oblivion - Louisius, the second Archonic King of Pyronia. Aelianos Zephyrius' archrival due to his Ancient Fire Magic and density manipulation. His fire powers leave nothing even cinders in his trail—wind elementals, watch out! *The Platinum Heart - Caitlineia, the third Archonic Queen of Altiventus. Famous as her title due to her charisma and beauty. She is nonetheless a threat due to her wide range of magical abilities: ice magic, psychic magic, wind magic, and strangely light magic. Herculean (Second Kismetic Sphere) *The Prime Sentiarch *The Sovereign Sentimatron Arenas Feronia Infernal Wreath A pyronite crater with orange flames resonating with the natural gas deposits around it. The Empyrdom constructed an arena carved out of the boiling mud which hardened into a basaltic floor. The outer layer of the arena is the spectation ring, then the wreath of pyronite bordering it from the arena grounds. The wreath's ring width is about a quarter of a football court, while the grounds are the remaining size. Pyrokinetics have the geographical advantage here, because of the abundance of fire around the area. Akin to Door to Hell of Derweze, Turkmenistan. Calderian Columns An elevated accumulation of interlocking 60,000 basalt columns formed by two separate ancient underwater volcanic eruptions before Mount Calderius was formed. The columns are of varying heights but are almost the same. However, the thing is that these columns are quite tall, reaching approximately 11 feet. Akin to Giant's Causeway in Northern Ireland, United Kingdom. Vermilion Pits A geyser field near the sacred volcano Mount Calderius. It shoots steam, yet, but not only that. It also shoots cinders as there is molten rock beneath these geysers. It is not only hot, but you'll get blind if you are not aware! Akin to Valley of Geysers of Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia. Benthos Cryptic Depression A vast sinkhole with rock platforms around the arena grounds—or in this case, waters. Akin to Great Blue Hole of Lighthouse Reef, Belize. Cenote of Gishil Underneath a pit having a meter in diameter is a rather large cave that stretches down to approximately 40 feet. On the middle is a wide and deep lake of groundwater. Rock formations are also seen protruding from it should contestants try to fight directly above the lake. Regardless, there is a shore ring of limestone surrounding the lake on the arena grounds. Akin to Samulá Cenote of Valladolid, Mexico. Hadrian's Mantle Terallia Wayward Void Petrarxian Jungle A set of sharp limestone formations akin to Stone Forest of China. Gorge Prismata A natural limestone cave with multicolored lighting akin to Reed Flute Cave of Guilin, China. Altiventus Mistral Cylinder A cylindrical arena with narrow concrete structures rising and falling in varying paces. These structures are being moved by machinery beneath the grounds. The center of the arena grounds is a fairly wide cubic structure which does not move. Levantic Heights Epiplean Relic Anticytherian Council These characters are in-character moderators, aka judges of the battle. General Hub Matchups Main Enigma Keep The following participants are now eligible to participate in the Enigma Keep: Specific Locations Anticytherian Dome *Registration/Confirmation Hall - Upon entry, at the front, leaning on the wall. On the front wall are two doors on right and left. There is also a door on the left wall. *Refreshments and Amenities Hall - Right door after Registration Hall. There are few booths for food and drinks. A pharmacy is just nearby. A currency converter is found on the left side upon entrance. Gender-categorized restrooms are through the hallway to the right. A door is just through a hallway ahead. *Preparation Hall - Left door after Registration Hall. There are few benches to sit on while waiting, and a large space for short training routines. There is a door through the hallway just ahead. *Medical Bay - Door on left wall in registration hall. Injured or sick contestants are treated here. *Arena Warproom AI - Through the Preparation Hall. Warproom to the Arena Warproom AII leading to the arena grounds. *Arena Warproom BI - Through the Refreshments/Amenities Hall. Warproom to the Arena Warproom BII leading to the spectation ring or the commentator panel. Arena *Arena Warproom AII - Warproom to the Arena Warproom AI leading to the Anticytherian Dome. Has a door to the arena grounds. *Arena Warproom BII - Warproom to the Arena Warproom BI leading to the Anticytherian Dome. Has two doors, front and left, to respective halls. *Arena Grounds - Through the Arena Warproom AII front door. The battles are commenced here. *Spectation Ring - Through the Arena Warproom BII front door. There you can sit down and relax as you watch the contestants duking them out. *Commentator Panel - Through the Arena Warproom BII left door. Only Empyrdom members are allowed to enter. Results Preliminaries Middlegrounds Penultimates Ultimate Roleplay Category:Tournaments Category:Anticytherian Circle